Darkstar
Darkstar Calibre ﻿A human daughter of both doctors Clark attends the Calibre often and visits her parents by making new friends with Calibre. Calibur Crommerlin meets one of these unknown members of next generation of Calibre in the future, is trying to figure out who those unknown members especially including Darkstar. Calibre vs. the Xia When Crommerlin recognizes one of pieces--Darkstar from her "past future event", a human girl decides to help Calibre fighting against the Xia. She wants to know who Darkstar is and never finds out. Darkstar relieves herself to know that Crommerlin is not able to find out who she is. Destroyed Calibre She is not awaring of that her father had to do it for government. She is threatened by the robots. She is about to be blasted at robot's perfect aim. Her boyfriend confuses the robots so much by making a perfect killing at her would have happened and is getting shot in his both legs. She shoots at robots with her darkstar powers, carrying him to the safety. He is able to walk with her on foot and meets the end of edge, facing the robots coming toward them. They agree to jump off before the robots make multiplying shots at them. The world believes that Darkstar is confirmed dead because no one has been heard and seen her. Damage Control The Damage Control is the mysterious organization who is inspecting, investigating, and cleaning the damages of the building of the Calibre. They are actually the Calibre. Darkstar is very angry at the Zemo, vows the revenges against the Zemo and doctor as well. She calls her father a traitor and tells the Damage Control that they must find him immediately. The Damage Control asks her why. She wants to torture him and to know why he has to create a team and study the students. She thought he was good man, father, and leader, but now she thinks he was actually a bad man and leader as well. She seems to severe the bond with her father. ExCaLiBuR! In the possible future event, Crommerlin succeed in killing her own evil father, the one who killed the Calibre, Calibur, and their friends. What will happen if Crommerlin make things right and kill her own father? The answer to the question is: Excalibur! What is Excalibur? Who are the Excalibur? The legendary sword is wielding by Sauga, the one is not meant to be wielded the sword. She proves that she can wield that sword because she has magic abiliites. This turns Snyder off by learning that there are possibilities that there are magic users can take the sword like Sauga. Sauga asks Snyder even if Snyder remembers anything with Excalibur sword through someone who she might know. Snyder confuses by this, asking Sauga, "What do you mean by that?" Sauga starts explaining that whoever takes that sword before us or after us to kill a foe in saving the future for the Calibre. Snyder is shocked by this, starts realizing the whole story and wonders where Crommerlin is. Snyder tells Sauga that is the name of the magic user who took the sword to kill a foe--Crommerlin. Sauga wants to find Crommerlin, but Snyder tells Sauga not to mess with Crommerlin's business. Sauga ingores Snyder and finds Crommerlin, but is stopped by Darkstar, the one who tells Sauga to step aside. Snyder comes confront Sauga and shocks to see Darkstar alive protecting Crommerlin and wonders what connection Darkstar and Crommerlin could have. ﻿ Category:Character Category:Calibre Category:Calibur Category:Xia Category:Excalibur Category:Damage Control